


Felix relationship headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Felix (Once Upon a Time)/You, Felix/Original Character(s), Felix/You
Kudos: 1





	Felix relationship headcanons

• you guys met when you arrived on Neverland  
• to try and help the heroes save Henry  
• he didn’t think much of you at first  
• just another hero trying to foil Pans plan  
• but when he saw you fight, he had to admit, though not out loud, he was impressed  
• when back at camp, he couldn’t keep his mind off of you  
• how you fought  
• how you didn’t even flinch at Pan’s taunts  
• It would be Pan himself to be the first to catch on  
• cause he knew everything that happened on the island  
• he gives Felix the order to kidnap you  
• and when he asked ‘why’  
• pan simply responded ‘thought you’d like a present’  
• to which Felix turned to hide his blush before getting to work  
• to try and steal your heart  
• he’d do this whenever he’d see you without your family  
• eventually he succeeded  
• eventually he’d get you to live in camp with him  
• the first couple of days were kind of weird  
• you’d left your family  
• and moved to live in an all boys camp  
• to be with a boy you just met  
• but after a while you got used to it  
• around camp felix’s hands would usual be lazily draped around you  
• or he’d allow you to lean against his chest when you were tired  
• around the boys, getting kisses from him would be rare  
• but very demanding and passionate  
• but in private: they would be slow, passionate and sensual  
• in private, felix liked to take his time  
• whenever you’d cuddle, you’d usually be facing each other  
• his hands would be around your waist  
• and yours around his neck  
• Felix isn’t one to get jealous of the lost boys  
• it’s usually Pan who causes the second in command to get jealous  
• he’ll do it on purpose though,  
• to get some sort of reaction out of Felix  
• He will usually resort to displaying more PDA than usual  
• Felix would accidentally tell you he loved you  
• you and him were having an argument  
• and when you realized what he’d said  
• you were quick to embrace him and tell him you love him back


End file.
